Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN
' ' Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN - (Holiday of the Pirate) is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The story occurs in five acts. In the first act, we witness Pirate Johnny in the apparently illicit act of consuming raw sugar from a jar that he retrieved from a collection of other staples that would not look out of place in a pirate's stores. Pirate Papa enters the room and spies Pirate Johnny literally gulping down sugar by the handful. He questions Pirate Johnny over the matter, but Pirate Johnny steadfastly denies any wrongdoing. Pirate Papa doubts Pirate Johnny's claims and continues to subject him to a withering interrogation over his alleged sugar consumption, but Pirate Johnny maintains his claims of innocence. Pirate Papa presses further and demands Pirate Johnny open his mouth to look for any crumbs of sugar that might corroborate his suspicions. In a shocking act of insubordination, Pirate Johnny elects instead to swallow the entire jar of sugar. Pirate Papa flies into an uncontrollable rage and pursues Pirate Johnny about the galley with his arms outstretched before him, ostensibly to deliver a series of violent blows about Pirate Johnny's head and body. The ensuing maelstrom causes the galley's cupboards and stove to flail about with wild abandon, amplifying the conflagration to a state of extreme chaos. This concludes the first act. In the second act Pirate Papa has resumed his investigation into Pirate Johnny's unsanctioned sugar consumption. Pirate Johnny audaciously continues to deny any wrongdoing, despite having swallowed an entire jar of sugar in full view of Pirate Papa mere moments ago. Pirate Papa implores Pirate Johnny to confess to the crime, but Pirate Johnny continues to stand his ground. Exasperated, Pirate Papa petitions Pirate Johnny to open his mouth so he may inspect it for evidence of recent sugar consumption. With little options left, Pirate Johnny decides to burp out the sugar jar lid at Papa, striking him in the head with the force of a cannon. Pirate Papa is unable to contain his rage and he storms after Pirate Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, indicating his intent to unleash a torrent of savage cruelty upon Pirate Johnny. The resulting calamity precipitates a frenzy throughout the galley with the cupboards, stove, and icebox doors flinging wildly open and shut, magnifying the commotion to a state of utter insanity. The tumult causes a collection of pirate silverware to fly through the air and into Pirate Johnny's mouth, who wastes no time in gulping them all down. This concludes the second act. In the third act Pirate Papa, having regained his composure, launches into Pirate Johnny with demands for information about the recently missing pirate silverware. Pirate Johnny proclaims to have no knowledge of their disappearance--a brazen and clearly manufactured story, since he had only recently swallowed the whole lot, and was clearly visible to Pirate Papa. Pirate Papa dismisses Pirate Johnny's claims of innocence and suggests Pirate Johnny may be perjuring himself, but Pirate Johnny stands by his original testimony. Pirate Papa appeals to Johnny to open his mouth and reveal the truth of the matter. Trapped in his lie, Pirate Johnny employs a desperate strategy of forcefully burping out a sword, which explodes from his mouth and strikes Pirate Papa pommel first in his left eye. Pirate Papa shrieks in agony and falls to the ground off screen of the camera, where, presumably--and fortuitously--he chances upon an eye patch, which he quickly applies to cover up the unsightly injury. Pirate Johnny's mutinous behavior consumes Pirate Papa with rage, causing his mind to snap. He charges after Pirate Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, conveying his desire to inflict a terrible vengeance upon Pirate Johnny. The squall ignites an explosion of chaos in the surrounding galley. A company of parrots spill out of a cupboard and quickly become tangled up in the fray. In their attempt to escape the they accidentally fly into Pirate Johnny's mouth and down his eagerly awaiting gullet. This concludes the third act. In the fourth act, Pirate Papa targets Pirate Johnny as a suspect in the recent disappearance of the ship's parrots, his determination underscored by his eyes briefly transforming into parrots. Pirate Johnny refuses to admit culpability, an outrageous and impertinent claim given that Pirate Papa had just witnessed Pirate Johnny voraciously devouring them. Pirate Papa insinuates that Pirate Johnny may be dissembling in his response, but Pirate Johnny remains resolute in his misrepresentation of the facts. Pirate Papa abandons his line of questioning and instead summons Pirate Johnny to open his mouth in an attempt to obtain direct evidence of Pirate Johnny's duplicity. Pirate Johnny complies with Pirate Papa's demands, but in doing so, inadvertently burps a pair of parrot's eyes out of his mouth and onto the floor. Pirate Johnny's treachery causes Pirate Papa to sail into an apoplectic furor, causing his body to adopt the form of a parrot and his eyes to transform into parrot heads. Pirate Johnny parries by similarly transforming his body and eyes into parrots. Pirate Papa sets after Pirate Johnny. The cataclysm hemorrhages over into the galley causing the stove, larder, and cupboards doors to swing violently open and shut. This concludes the fourth act. In the final act, Pirate Johnny has broken off the chase, having returned to his original form. He stretches his mouth wide and reaches toward Pirate Papa with his arms outstretched before him. He dashes after Pirate Papa in a scandalous attempt to eat Pirate Papa; however, in a shocking and highly unpredictable turn of events, Pirate Papa, who has similarly resumed his human form, eats Pirate Johnny instead. The ending is both contemptible and disturbing as Pirate Papa remorselessly burps out Pirate Johnny's gold doubloon towards the camera and the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as Pirate Johnny * Papa as Pirate Papa * Parrots Production Trivia Pirate Johnny's gold doubloon contains a portrait of himself, the eyes of which glow red when he conspires to eat Pirate Papa. Themes and analysis External Links #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows